


Home

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Spn kink bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck likes to take his time, F/M, Fluffy, Handholding, short and sweet, smutty-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Set some time after S.11 Chuck is back from running off with Amara and has a revelation of sorts.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> this is to fill the Handholding square of SPN Kink Bingo 2019.

Home. That’s what she was to him. How he ever could have left her was beyond him. This is where he belonged, his body curved over hers, his calloused fingers carded through her slender ones. The two of them becoming one. Nothing was better than this.

Why had he stayed away so long? It had taken more than a little convincing for her to forgive him for just leaving her behind when he went off to reconcile with Amara. She had barely gotten over the shock that her on again/off again boyfriend was God himself before he off and left again. When he had shown up randomly at her doorstep one afternoon, it had taken at least half an hour before she ran out of expletives and things to throw at him. He had stood there silently, dodging each mug or pillow tossed his way and using his powers to make sure nothing broke. When she was finally out of steam, tears of anger streaking her cheeks, he pulled her into his arms and allowed her half-hearted thumps at his chest.

He knew he’d been wrong to have left without explanation, and told her as much. He’d spent the last two weeks slowly earning her love back. He was a fool for leaving her like that, he saw that now. How could he have forgotten how perfect she was? His greatest creation. Strong, smart, gorgeous and brave. No other soul could compare to hers. This time he would never let her go.

Tonight she had finally granted him forgiveness, finally allowed him back into her bed, and more importantly her heart. He had been all slow touches and heated kisses, languid and deep. His hands never separated from hers for more than a second at a time. He relished in the sounds he drew from her lips, every whimper and moan like the sweetest music he had ever heard. He could spend eternity watching her come apart beneath him, her cheeks flush with pleasure and her eyes fluttering closed as she neared her next orgasm.

It felt like hours had passed by the time he finally let himself spill into her, pulling her over the edge once last time. He eased himself out of her, a small grin on his lips as she whimpered at the loss and laid down beside her. He wrapped her up in his arms, his fingers curled over hers as he peppered the back of her neck and shoulders with kisses, easing her down from her own personal heaven.

“I love you, Chuck. I missed you so much.” She snuggled further into his embrace, lifting his hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss to it before turning in his arms to face him.

“I love you too, so much. I promise, I won’t pull anymore stupid disappearing acts like that again. Ever. You are my home, my everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally going to have actual smut but i got stuck for the longest time and then inspired by this great aesthetic: http://gettingbywithalittlehelp96.tumblr.com/post/183407456287/your-life-with-chuck-at-first-you-arent-too so you got this fluffy lil drabble instead.


End file.
